


I'll Always Come Back

by JoifulDreaming



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoifulDreaming/pseuds/JoifulDreaming
Summary: Crowley wakes, screaming, from a nightmare.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 59





	I'll Always Come Back

“Aziraphale, NO!”

Aziraphale wakes suddenly, disoriented and groping in the darkness. He rolls over to find his husband, but gets slapped in the face when great, black wings pop into existence, surrounding Crowley like a protective cocoon. He pulls back to assess the situation and gather himself. Crowley’s had plenty of nightmares, sure, but he’s never reacted quite this dramatically.

The feathers are trembling in front of him. Tentatively, he reaches out a hand and strokes along one wing, flinching when it pulls away.

“Crowley, I’m here-” and just like that, the feathers are gone and Crowley’s rolled so that wide yellow eyes meet his own. His hands cup Aziraphale’s face with equal suddenness, but also gentleness. His touch is so soft it brings tears to Aziraphale’s eyes. He slips his hands over Crowley’s and they hold his face, together.

“Would you…,” Crowley swallows, still maintaining eye contact. A little too much eye contact as he’s stopped blinking. “They ordered you into hellfire, Angel. Would you have just walked into it on orders?”

They have, in the time since the world ended and resumed, discussed what happened to each other in heaven and hell. Just, not in a lot of emotional detail. Crowley had mentioned something about hellfire while nodding as if it was expected. He’d gone on an hour long, wine-soaked rant about Gabriel and all the things he would like to do to his smug face. But, that had been the end of it. Or, so Aziraphale had thought.

“I can’t know what I would have done…”

“They ordered you in and they looked like they didn’t expect any resistance.” There was a pinch forming between Crowley’s eyebrows and his fingers were starting to clench a little harder at his cheeks.

“Well, they sentenced you to holy water…”

“I would’ve got free. I would’ve figured something.” Those fingers were starting to hurt now.

“What does it matter, hmm? We’re here now and we’re safe. Our plan worked.” He stroked Crowley’s fingers, trying to draw attention to what they were doing, but Crowley was still half-mad with his dream.

“I watched you walk into the hellfire. They told you to and you did it. All we went through and you still followed orders. You walked in and you were just… gone.” He seemed to try to collect himself for a moment and failed. “You were gone.”

“I’m not gone, I’m _here!_ ”

“But you would’ve done it!”

“Crowley! You’re hurting me!” The hands drew away like they’d been burned, tucking into his chest. His eyes were impossibly wider and wild. “No, no darling you don’t have to do that.” 

“m’sorry.”

“You’re frightened, it’s alright. No real harm done.” Aziraphale scooted closer and stroked his cheek. “What can I say to make it better?”

“I don’t know.”

“You do.”

“Just tell me you wouldn’t’ve done it.”

“I would have found a way back to you.”

“But how?”

“I would have found a way.”

“How?”

“I would not leave you here alone. I was discorporated, went to heaven, received my reassignment, and came back without a body to find you and save our world. I would not leave you alone here.”

Crowley seemed to mull this in unusual stillness for several moments before nodding. “I believe you.”

“I’m sorry you had to see that, love.” Aziraphale shifts a lock of hair from Crowley’s forehead and rests his own forehead against his. “And I’m sorry I showed more loyalty to heaven than you for so long, despite your loyalty to me. You are worth more than all of them, combined. I will always come back for you; my grounding, my tether.”

Crowley’s body seemed to deflate as the stress of the dream slowly faded and he allowed Aziraphale to pull him in snug against his chest.


End file.
